Into the Midway Arcade world/Nate and his friends join the group
This is how our heroes go to the Midway Arcade world and Nate and his friends join the team in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. and the gang arrive in a Defender place Gandalf: What is this place? Cody: I don't know. Sci-Ryan: Cody? I think this is the Midway Arcade world. Rianna F-Fiona: Duck! Odette: Rianna. There are no ducks here. look up. Ryan: Whoa. Finn: What is that? Jake: Aliens! Then White blocks is heading to our heroes Wyldstyle: '''DUCK! Gandalf uses his staff to make a forcefield to protect Our Heroes when the White blocks stopped falling '''Wyldstyle: It doesn't make any sense. It's almost like... like we're in a video game? Bart Simpson: '''Whoa! Really? '''Owen Grady: Wow! X-PO was right! Video Games has Dimension's too. Batman: That is the single most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Cody: '''Have you play a Game before? '''Batman: No, Cody. I haven't played a game either. Wyldstyle: I'll tell you what I do know, though - That's the Foundation Element! They saw a Gold token and it was taken from an alien Bertram: I can't believe my eyes! It's a Foundation Element really? Laval: 'I think so, Bertram. '''Cragger: '''And that Flying Vehicles is took it! '''Batman: '''So how do we get it? '''Wyldstyle: '''Well, if this is a Video Game... Then we play. Thomas: Ok. Sci-Ryan: Where should we start. ????: You could know about this, Shadowbolt, dani. It was Hailey Anne ￼and Usapyon Ryan: Evil me? Who is that? Evil Ryan: Let me check. He check his scanner Evil Ryan: Aha! Are you, er... U-S-A-PYON? USApyon: The Name's USApyon! Evil Ryan: A recent upstart in the Yo-Kai World, it seems. look Angry Usapyon: What?! Cody: Yikes, he has alot of temper. USApyon: (Angry) What did you say? Cody: Nothing. Evil Ryan: It says that you've been haunting obnoxious sci-fi otaku named Inaho Misora. Hailey Anne: Guys? look at Inaho Evil Ryan: Huh? Inaho: "Sci-fi Otaku"? I think that's a little off-base! Ryan F-Freeman: Who's she? Evil Ryan: That's her! Hailey Anne! Inaho: Chi-watch! Chi-watch! Chiwa-tch! I don't even know what's happening anymore... I regard myself as an Otaku of all disciplines! I go absolutely mad for anime and idol's, genre be darned! Evil Ryan: Er... Sci-Ryan: You must mean a Yo-kai Watch. Ryan: Anyway, we have to save those Spacemen. '''Emmet: '''Okay, Let's go save them. '''Astronaut: '(HELP!) Ryan: What are they saying? '''Batman: I think it's a cry for help, Ryan. Ryan: '''We need to get him out. '''Gandalf: Maybe I can use Magic on that Alien. Homer: 'Or we should use the Elemental Keystone. '''Gandalf: '''Okay. He activates the Keystone '''Gandalf: '''Here goes Nothing. He summons a rock hand and flick the alien away '''Astronaut: '(Thank You!) 'Batman: '''I don't understand your language... But... You're welcome? C'ody: '''We have to save more Astronauts. They found an Astronaut stuck Inside. '''Astronaut: (Please help me!) Cody: '(He tried to open the Door) It's locked. '''Meg: '''We should use the Scale Keystone. He use the Scale Keystone and then saved the Astronaut. '''Astronaut: '(Thank You!) '''Cody: '''You're welcome... I guess? '''Ryan: '''There are 3 more Astronaut to be save. They saw an Astronaut trapped underneath '''Astronaut: (HELP ME!) Cody: It's Locate Keystone time! They are using the Locate Keystone and then a DeLorean has comes out Doctor Emmet Brown: Great Scott!! Finn: '''Watch where your driving! '''Astronaut: (Thank You.) Emmet: '''Guys. That astronaut is looks alot like Benny. '''Bad Cop: We'll recruit Benny when we get to our world, Masterbuilder. Emmet: '''I know. They saw an Astronaut inside with a Alien '''Astronaut: (Rescue me!) Ryan: '''We have to save him from that Alien. Gandalf '''Gandalf: Very well. He uses his magic and smash an alien to a wall Astronaut: (Thank You.) Wyldstyle: '''Great job... We're almost done. '''Jake: '''Only one more left. Marge: But where is he? '''Inaho: '''He's fine. He's over there. '''Astronaut: (I need help!) And then fire surrounds the spaceman Inaho': '''Maybe not. '''Ryan:' I'll put the fire out! He use the Elemental Keystone and he put out all the Fire Astronaut: (Thank You.) Gandalf: You're safe now, imperiled citizen. Cody: '''We saved all the Astronauts. Hooray! '''Batman: That's one step closer from getting out of this place. I'm done playing. Batman throws his Baterang at the UFO Wyldstyle: '''Uh-oh. '''Owen Grady: Looks like it's angry. Emmet: Way a go, Batman. Then, the Alien blast them, but Gandalf made a barrier for their protection. But he can't keep up for much longer. Gandalf: I can't... keep this... up! Ryan: 'Who's gonna save us!? Then a ship saves the group by blasting at the UFO and it explodes. C'ody: Thank you, stranger! Batman: Game over. Emmet: I'll pick up the coin and be on our way. And then the Thief showed up Gandalf: Who's that? The Thief has picked up the Coin. Thief: Hahahaha! Wyldstyle: Hey! USApyon: '''Come back here with that! They went after him and they end up in a maze as they saw the Thief. '''Gandalf: You there, stop! Thief! Thief: Hehehehe! You can't catch me! They are gonna catch him and then they bump into Nathanial and Fuyunyan Evil Anna: Sorry, kid. Sci-Ryan: Who are you? Nathaniel Adams: I'm Nathaniel. Fuyunyan: And I'm Hovernyan. Ryan: Evil me? You got info on this? Evil Ryan check his Scanner about Hovernyan Evil Ryan: The 'Fuyu' in his name relates to him being a wandering spirit. Thus he was always wandering in 24/7. Fuyunyan has stopped Fuyunyan: But I can stop. All: Really? Sci-Ryan: You must be a fan of a super hero, kid. Keizou: I am, now help us catch that Thief! Ryan: Alright, we'll help you. They through many levels and they were on a Race Track h boy race cars! Wyldstyle: A race track? Ryan: Wow. Laval: Awesome! They're better then My vehicle! This is like the Speedor Tournament. Inaho: Look there's the Thief! Gandalf: Goodness! They're even faster then Wargs! Fuyunyan: '''You're telling me. '''Batman: Move! Then, the racer's are at the starting line. Announcer: Players must beat record lap time to win Gold Token. ????: And we can help you. It was Keita and his Yokai Friends. Buck: Hello. You are here to help our mate, mate. Keita: Yes, and we need to go back home... After we finish this race. They finish the race Wyldstyle: Yeah! Nice driving! Batman: '''Those other cars didn't stand a chance. '''Gandalf: Shall we calm our prize? They walk to a podium where the Gold Token is Wyldstyle: Why isn't the Thief's car here? Batman: Sore loser. Wyldstyle: '''Look, there! '''Gandalf: What is he doing?! They watch as Thief launches from his car and grabs the Token Batman: '''No! He use the Grapple gun at the Thief but misses and he throw it to Gandalf and Dora-Rinho heads '''Batman: '''Oh Come on!! '''Ryan: '''We can't let him escape! They went through the portal '''Wyldstyle: '''There he is! '''Ryan: Come back here! Thief: Hehehehe! You can't catch me! He went into a rectangle portal Wyldstyle: '''Oh! '''Gandalf: '''So... What now? '''Ryan: '''Don't know. Then robots from the game Robotron appear '''Batman: This. Ryan F-Freeman: '''Oh Boy. And then all the Enemies from their Dimensions has appeared '''Gandalf: Skin changers! They are changing from before our very eyes! They fight many enemies and they defeated the Thief] Batman grabs the Token and the Portal opens Batman: Alright. Let's get out of this digital nightmare. Gandalf: I must admit I quiet like that one with all the magical monsters. It reminded me of home. Meanwhile Vortech uses his gigantic arm to smash the Thief and then turns back to normal. Lord Vortech: How do they keep finding my Foundation Elements!? Every time I send you fouls to retrieve one, they're right behind you! He need to think of something Lord Vortech: We have to find out how are they been doing it. Find out where they're hiding... And then, Lord Vortech look at the picture of a bug-like object Back to our Heroes Ryan: Hello X-PO. X-PO: Nice job, everybody. Congratulations. And just think: years ago, that adventure would have cost you a whole quarter! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan